lucky_emilefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LuckyEmile/Mario (Game
Way back in 1983, when Mario's development was larval and the Game & Watches were in their prime, the decision was made to include Jumpman from Donkey Kong into his own Game & Watch title without the ape by his side. And so began the line of Mario Game & Watch titles. Funnily enough, some of these predate Mario Bros for the NES, which essentially means Mario's name was granted to him on this line of systems! (So you have Mr Game & Watch to thank). With him, came Luigi in the March release of Mario Bros, and from there, more games were made. Let's take a look at these games, and how strong out protagonist was in each. Mario Bros (G&W) The first game in this line was the March 1983 title, Mario Bros. Now, this is nothing like their sewer-dwelling, monster-bashing adventure you're probably thinking of. No, this was much more humble: the brothers were workers at a bottling factory. Not very impressive, you may think, but Game & Watch games have shown subtle ways to make their characters strong. In fact, the author of that blog, Saikou - The Lewd King, even helped me out on this calculation here, so he deserves just as much credit. The premise here is simple. Mario stands at 5'1", or 154.9cm, and the conveyor belt adds 2 bottles for the first three layers. This would likely mean the end result is a 6 pack of bottles, and since the only real bottles that are boxed, are beer, it's safe to assume this is a 6 pack of beer we're working with. The mass of a 6 pack of the brand Newcastle, according to a postal scale, is 9.725 pounds, which is about 4.4kg. This fact will come in handy later. As for conveyor belts, those can move up to 2.5m/s, and it makes sense for the ones in this game to reach this speed. With this out of the way, let's start the calculation. This scan of the game has two lines, a red one to measure Mario's height when he is upright (thus measuring 154.9cm), and a blue line to measure the distance between the top of a falling box and the lowest Luigi's hand can reach. We simply have to find the timeframe it would take for the box to fall this distance, as this is the timeframe in which Luigi can successfully save the box, and therefore lead to a scenario where it won't smash. In case the blue line is too small to see, here is an enlarged version. Using pixel measurements, we can calculate that, using Mario's height as our reference, this distance is 24.45789cm (6sf). As the conveyor belt is moving at 2.5m/s, it makes sense the box is also moving at this speed (initial velocity and what not). Time = distance / speed = 0.24m / 2.5m/s = 0.096s This is the timeframe in which Luigi can save the box. He can even dash to it from another floor if he needs to, even from the bottom to the top. I couldn't find any video evidence, only in my playthrough, but this should serve as a proof of concept. The green line represents the distance Luigi has to travel to get from the top to the bottom floor, created by overlapping two screenshots, and by comparing it to Mario's height (once again, the red line) we find it to be 360.346cm (6sf). Speed = distance / time = 3.60m / 0.096s = 37.5m/s. This place Luigi into the Subsonic speed tier. KE = 1/2 x mass x (velocity)^2 1/2 x 4.4kg x (37.5m/s)^2 = 3093.75 Joules This means, by hitting you with a box (which would be his standard equipment), Luigi is 9-C/Street level. Mario, who does basically everything Luigi does, scales. Category:Blog posts Category:Composite Mario Project